


The Unknown Bot

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During war, not everyone had to fight to be a hero</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unknown Bot

**Author's Note:**

> A anon Tumblr prompt... another quite detailed one...
> 
> I think this is the first time i've written Ironhide... tried to get his accent right cuz, G1 Ironhide is the voice i hear in my head

“OKAY BOTS! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!” Ironhide bellowed, his voice carrying over the din of gunfire, exploding bombs and the screams and cries of fleeing bots. The Decepticons were getting closer, he could tell form the sound of the impacts. He had to get these bots outta here. It may have been a refuge before but now the battle lines were being redrawn and it was directly in the path of the advancing enemy forces.

“That everyone?!” He yelled at the small scared looking mech beside him, he was frantically ticking of names on a pad as bots ran past, trying to account for everyone. “Well?!” Ironhide snapped.  
“Ugh, no! Were missing… missing o-one.”   
“Frag it to tha pit. Go with tha others an’ make sure they follow tha path.” The big red and grey mech spat and charged back into the building, He found the quaking femm and hoisted her roughly onto her peds. He marched her out to find the slender mech glancing round, still in the same spot he’s left him.

“What tha Frag! Ah gave ya an order ter go!” He roared angrily.  
“I-I wanted to make s-suer you got out alright.” He said, nervously clutching the pad.  
“Oh ‘fer crying out loud. I aint got time fer this!” Ironhide muttered. “Look, ah, give you an order you better dam we-” he was going to continue but the mechs face twisted in horror.  
“LOOK OUT!” the bot yelled and shoved the soldier to the side with all his might, the burly mechs battle protocols coming online as he herd a shot ring out. Ironhide dew his rifle and picked off the Decepticon with one shot. The femm ran off screaming.

Ironhide looked back at the small mech, his face dropping as he saw him on the ground, a gargantuan hole in his chest. He’d saved his life and taken the shot meant for him. The big warrior was by his side in a moment. He took his hand and squeezed it gently.  
“Hay… you stay with me, ya hear…”  
“Are… are you al-alright?” came a staticy voice. The big mechs brow furrowed.  
“Wha? Yeah, ahm good… thanks ter you.”  
“Thank goodness…,” He smiled, looking relieved. “The others need you… more then me…” He gave another small smile as his optics flickered, moments later he lay grey and cold in Ironhide’s arms, the warrior realising he never even know the brave bot his name…


End file.
